peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-24 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Show now complete apart from news bulletins Sessions *Mega City 4 #2, recorded 19th September 1993. Available on The Peel Sessions CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD124) *Sebadoh #2, recorded 4th April 1993, repeat, first broadcast 08 May 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a '''begins at start of show. '''L482a' *Billy Childish And The Blackhands: Who Do You Think You're Kidding Mr. Hitler? (7") Twist TWIST8 *Archers Of Loaf: Last Word (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 *Skinned Teen: Punk Rockfest (7" - Karate Hairdresser) Soul Static Sound *Mega City 4: Stay Dead (session) *T.R.F.: Open Your Mind (Suburban Trance Mix) (12" - The Faze 2 EP) Faze 2 12 FAZE 21 *Sebadoh: Sixteen (session) *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Vol.2. Episode 13 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 068 *Tony Rebel, Garnett Silk & Half Pint: Jah Love Inna We (7") Sky High *Eric's Trip: Happens All The Time *Fiestas: So Fine *Bimbo Shrineheads: Separating Your Face From My Windshield (Remix) (v/a album - Deep Funnels Of Entry) Shock SX023 CD *SP23: Out Of The Blue (split 12" with Moebious) Blue Attack 123 *'L377a' *Unsane: Bath (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD123 *Mega City 4: Clown (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Dachau Blues (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight / Reprise *Pépé Kallé: Bolimbisa (album - L'argent Ne Fait Pas Le Bonheur!) Gefraco KL 032 *Sebadoh: Pro Brush (session) *Bum: At The Well (7" ) Lucky *Sun City Girls: Esoterica Of Abyssinia (album - Torch Of The Mystics) Tupelo Recording Company TUP44-2 *Ultraviolence: I, Destructor (12" promo - Destructor EP) Earache MOSH 102 John plays entire track at the wrong speed, realises this at the end *Larry Williams: Slow Down (album - The Fabulous) Ace CDFAB 012 *Mega City 4: Slow Down (session) *Michael Rose: unknown *''news at 12:31 edited out'' *'L482b' *Nirvana: Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle (album - In Utero) DGC DGC-24607 *Lunatic Asylum: The Exodus (single - Techno Sucks Vol. 2 - A.L.S.O - A Lunatic Space Odyssey) Fnac Music Dance Division *Sebadoh: Fast Times At Riot Grrl High (session) *La Nouvelle Generation De La République Démocratique: 'Calvaire (album - Zipompa Pompa) Alina Matabisi *Keuhkot: unknown track (probably from 7" - Latistaa Totuudenetsinnän Sanahelinäksi ) Bad Vugum BAD-36 *Vacuum Cleaners: Bob Corn (7" - Cactus) Bad Vugum BAD-31 *Deep Turtle: Resalia (7" - Satanus Uranus Tetanus) Bad Vugum BAD-34 *Circle: Polka (7" - Silver) Bad Vugum BAD-35 *LSD Psychology: Conquest (12" - The Four Horsemen EP) Outcast Clan HANNI 004 *Mega City 4: Prague (session) *Sudden Sway: Let's Evolve! (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *'L377b' *'File b' cuts in *Freddy McGregor: Judgement Day (7") Leggo LM014 *Skinned Teen: Dancing Alice (7" EP - Karate Hairdresser) Soul Static Sound SOUL 01 *Element Of Crime: Delinquntsquint (7" EP - The Things You Do For Love) Soul Static Sound SOUL 02 *Wimp Factor 14: Jittery & Wobbling (album - Ankle Deep) Harriet SPY 1 *Beres Hammond: Fire (Version) (7") Harmony House *''news at 1:30 edited out'' *81 Mulberry: Turnpike (album - Off-Glide) Free CDFRE 1 *Sebadoh: Hassle (session) *Sabres Of Paradise: Smokebelch I (album - Sabresonic) Warp WARP LP 16 *Little My: Lusikoita (10" - Food At It's Best) Electro Motive CPA 011 *Van Der Graaf Generator: Refugees (album - I Prophesy Disaster) Virgin Universal CDVM 9026 *Asha Vida: Eskimo Summer (7" - Eskimo Summer / Stellar Voices) Audrey's Diary PSB 003 *''end of programme'' *'File a & b' end File ;Name *a) 1993-09-24 Peel Show L377 L482 *b) Peel 1993-10-08b ;Length *a) 02:53:51 *b) 01:27:27 (from 50:48) ;Other *File a created from L377 and L482 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *File b Shared via Peel Mailing List. Better sound than a. Many thanks to K. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * a) Mooo * b) No longer available Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment